


The Axe

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai contemplates the axe, and what it can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Axe

Kai loves his axe. 

It’s saved his life, and Arthur’s too, and Llud’s, so many times.

He feels naked without it: his hand, too light; too empty.

Once every week, and after every fight, he hones and oils the blade, and makes sure it’s secure; he checks the bindings on the haft are tight, so that his grip stays firm.

He alone may touch his axe, and clean away the blood.

~~

Yes, there are many times Kai hates his axe.

Each time it cleaves a foe; each time he hears the crack of bone, and sees the guts slop out; the bloody meat … 

No man should see another man’s insides.

The sword is different – cleaner … you just thrust and pierce your enemy; an axe can split him like a tree, or take an arm or leg as soon as blink. Nothing can stand against that deadly weight; that swinging edge.

An axe wound never heals.

Some of the young Celts envy Kai how many men he’s killed. 

It doesn’t make him proud.

They ask him to teach them the axe, but he just shakes his head.

~~

Sometimes he hates his axe.

~~

But most of all, he hated it when Goda’s head rolled at his feet, her sightless eyes wide open.

That night, he just sat staring at the bloody tainted blade.

Then someone … Arthur … gently took the weapon from Kai’s clenching hands.

That was the night when Arthur cleaned Kai’s axe for him; that was the night Kai let him.

~~


End file.
